Catch My Breath
by No Fate 1990
Summary: A crisis brings Lucas, Peyton and Brooke together. Reviews are welcome.
1. Never let me go

Date: 1-10-2024

Lucky Scott's p.o.v

School was absolutely hell on earth today. Who knew seventh grade could be this horrible? Coldhearted, bullies tortured and abused me between classes. The called me

a retard for having special needs. They stole my dignity along with my lunch money. I guess they hated me because I looked different from them. Who knew society could

be so mean toward a girl with Down Syndrome? My neighbor and friend, Skylar was nice enough to buy lunch for me. She offered me black sunglasses that covered up my

huge black eye. She held me while I cried during the long bus ride home after school. Heavyhearted, I now walk through the front door of my house. The sound of

laughter directs me toward the den. Sawyer and Auntie Brooke's daughter, True Davis sit around a table doing homework. Daddy is tutoring them and I don't know

where I fit in with this equation as usual. "Whats so funny?" curious, I wonder. "OH, its nothing" Sawyer denies rolling her eyes at me. Sawyer usually shares everything

with me. True's presence has made it hard for us to reconnect. Feeling unwanted, I head upstairs to my room where I bury myself in my work. "How was school, Luck?"

concerned, daddy asks walking into my room. "School was great"smiling, I lie in order to keep from crying. "Please take off those sunglasses. I want to see your pretty

green eyes" daddy demands. "I was bullied" I sob revealing my huge black eye to him. Before he can throw a temper tantrum, we hear screams coming from downstairs.

Worried, we rush downstairs where we see True having a seizure in the den. A distraught Sawyer cries like a baby in my presence. Sympathetic, I toss my problems aside

to deal with the situation at hand.


	2. Enduring Love

Date: 1-10-2024

Lucas' p.o.v

Unexpectedly, True had a seizure at my house. An ambulance came by the house and took her to the hospital. Anxious, here I now stand pacing back and forth outside of

True's hospital room. The weight of world keeps on crushing my shoulders. True doesn't know her birth father so I am like a father figure to her. Its a depressing feeling

knowing it will be all my fault if True dies. Brooke trusted me with True and I let her down. "Luke, I got your phone call. IS True alright? When can I see her?" crying,

Brooke begs me. She had taken off from work to check on her daughter. The doctor walks out of the room just in time to answer her questions. I leave Brooke

alone to deal with the doctor. Distraught, I join my family in the waiting room. Sawyer and Lucky are busy with praying for True. I sit down in a chair and bury my face in

my hands. I wonder where did I went wrong with trying to keep True safe. Its good thing my wife, Peyton is here with me instead of at the recording studio. She serves

as a source of strength during times like these when I am broken. "Luke, it is not your fault that True is in the hospital. In case you didn't know, True has Epilepsy. You

did everything you could to save her" Peyton assures me. "Whenever will life get better for Ted, True Elizabeth Davis?" my bleeding heart cries. "Please don't worry, Luke,

things will get better" Peyton promises by taking her hand in mine.


	3. Vanilla Sky

Sawyer's p.o.v

Born on accident, how did it feel to be torn from heaven?

Staring into endless space, how is the ocean view right now?

Who knew the crossroads would lead here? Uncertainty consumes

the atmosphere. Eye of the storm, please pause for a moment and

figure out why everything doesn't make any sense. Inevitable shutdown,

mental and emotional breakdown blacken the dawn. Suffering in silence,

what will be left of this infant innocence after sunset? At a loss for words

every hour, all this pantomime needs is time. Holding on loosely and yet

slowly letting go, life is a temporary gift. Shakable foundation, strange familiarity,

nevertheless a dying beauty. Worthless, blessings are considered to be vanity.

Train wreck of the day, circus freak wear a crown of thorns. Sleep to dream, sleep

to die, please turn off the lights. Delicate burdensome mind, please come back home

before its too late. Adorn in tie-dye, sweet cutie pie, sing a lullaby as a way to say

goodbye.


	4. Everlasting slow fade to black

True's p.o.v

Ghosts of the past, present and future dance around a bonfire

Hollow silhouettes follow me home tonight

One step closer toward a breakthrough

Sleep grabs hold of my tired mind

These sweet dreams distract me from reality

I can take care of myself so please turn me loose

My delirium

End of all hope darkens the sky


	5. Return to me

Brooke's p.o.v

You wave goodbye

and then you're gone

without a trace. I will

embrace the space

between us until I

can see your face

again. Loneliness,

I wish this depressing

feeling was never born.

My beautiful art, my

bleeding heart has

great concern for

you. I yearn for you,

how long must I

continue to burn?

Torn asunder, you

are a thorn in my

side. I ride out the

storms of life with

you. I wonder do

you ever think

about me?Please

return to me before

I completely fade to

black. Hope offers us

paradise, another sunrise.

I feel at home right here in

your arms.


	6. Euphoria

Peyton's p.o.v

Inconsiderate, speedy cars drive pass you.

Your tears reveal the numerous scars that

are on your heart. You are needy for a friend

so here I am. I dive into this bottomless sea

of grief hoping to bring you some relief.

I guess I am not the only one in the world

to feel lonely and empty inside after all. I

guess I am not the only one in the world

to deal with an obstacle. We all struggle

through life. Our names are written in the

stars. Both of us long for a miracle to happen.

Doors begin to open and we grab hold of our

blessings.


	7. Love's open arms

Lucky's p.o.v

Quiet solace

Unshakable state of grace

I forgive you and give you a second chance

Everlasting dance of emotions, please end now

The truth hurts, but this trial helps me to grow

Out of my hands is your freewill and I'll never judge you

Up against the wall, how long will it take for you to fall from grace again?

Country roads lead you back to me

Hospitality connects your heart to mine


	8. Experience and embrace grace

Lucas' p.o.v

What a wonderful world

Oblivion

Merry baby blue sky

Breathe in oxygen

Angel of a newborn dawn

Breakthrough the chaos surrounding me

You belong with me in the end

ON the brink of a new beginning

Ultimate greatest gift of all time is your love


	9. Adieu for now

Sawyer's p.o.v

Same old song and dance

Adieu for now

Destiny leads us in two separate different directions

I wish you goodluck in everything

Even though you are gone, I will never be alone because memories keep you alive in my mind

Unique, you are too cool to be forgotten


	10. Seraph from a different world

True's p.o.v

Rumors rock the boat and I am confused about everything

Eyes of heaven burn right through my soul

Anticipation kills me from within

Let me hold you and I'll be good to you

Open arms of love

Nowdays I need you more than ever before

Ease on down the road of life, my friend

Vulnerable, you feel safe in my presence

Elsewhere calls your name, but I will always find you

Remember me and please never let me go


	11. Eventually life goes on

Brooke's p.o.v

I am not perfect, therefore I can make a lot of mistakes.

Eventually life goes on and yet I never forget about these

precious life lessons. We depart from each other and the

wind of change carries our souls elsewhere. Distant, you

remain out of my reach these days. I pray we may reunite

someday. My heart is broken now, but eventually life goes on.

You are dead and never coming back down to earth any time soon.

I mourn your loss because I miss you so much. Eventually life goes

on, but I still will remember you.


End file.
